


steve's loyalty

by ghstgrl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Other, but i hated the ending of endgame so i rewrote it so that steve isnt a tool, its stucky if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghstgrl/pseuds/ghstgrl
Summary: basically this is an alternate ending to avengers: endgame. since the original ending was shit. cause steve wouldnt do the avengers like that.......lmaoooo





	steve's loyalty

“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.” 

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.” 

Steve pulled back from the hug and smiled at Bucky, who was looking up at him with an odd look in his eyes, a mixture of pain and sadness and disappointment and an age-old thousand yard stare. Steve had seen him wear this look before, when he’d had to go to war the first time, back in 1942. When he’d had to go back into the ice while the Wakandans sorted his mind out. When he’d been vaporized by Thanos. 

And when Steve had kissed Sharon, Bucky had worn the same look, although Steve hadn’t seen that one. Steve hadn’t seen it when he’d flirted with Peggy, either. Or when  _ Peggy _ had flirted with  _ him _ , when they’d first returned from the P.O.W. camp. Bucky had taken cautious care to keep  _ those _ looks hidden from Steve. 

Steve glanced around at the rest of the Avengers before squeezing Bucky’s shoulder one last time. He stepped up to the platform and received his instructions for returning the Infinity Stones. 

He counted down to one, closed his eyes, and allowed himself to be sent back in time. 

~~~

After replacing the last Infinity Stone, Steve went to punch in the coordinates to the future, but hesitated. He could go back to his time. He could go back to Peggy, have that last dance with her. He could live his life with her. They could have children. 

But Steve thought of Bucky, and that look in his eyes. Sure, he could go back and live with Bucky, too. But then who would lead the Avengers? Who would be their rock, guiding them into battle? He was still Captain America, after all. He had responsibilities. He couldn’t leave them behind for his own selfish purposes. He was better than that. 

Steve wrenched his mind away from the tempting thoughts and quickly typed in the coordinates back to 2023, before he could change his mind. His friends needed him.  _ Bucky _ needed him. 

But first there was something he needed to do. 

~~~

When he warped back, he was greeted with the cheers and smiling faces of his friends. Steve gave them all a hug, and then dropped his gaze to Bucky. Relief flooded Bucky’s face and he all but attacked Steve in a huge bear hug. Steve realized, his eyes stinging, that Bucky hadn’t expected him to return. 

“I missed you,” Bucky said, his voice muffled by Steve’s shoulder. Steve chuckled tearily. 

“I was only gone for ten seconds!” 

“I missed you,” Bucky insisted, his arms tightening around Steve. The sharp corners of the book dug into Steve’s stomach and he hissed in pain. 

Bucky released Steve in confusion as Steve reached into his pocket. When he pulled out a small sketchbook, Bucky’s eyes widened. 

“I...I got this. I went back to our old apartment, in Brooklyn.” 

Bucky looked up at him with wide eyes as Steve handed the sketchbook to him. “I never let you see this one, ‘cause I guess I was afraid of what you’d think. But I want you to have it, now. I hope you like it.” 

As Bucky opened it, Steve noticed his eyes welling up. As he flipped through, tears fell onto the pages. 

The sketchbook was filled with drawings of Bucky. 

Bucky laughing, Bucky sleeping, Bucky reading, Bucky eating. Bucky in his 107th uniform, Bucky with his hair slicked back for a night out on the town. Bucky looking at an unknown, shadowy figure with a loving expression. Bucky kissing said shadowy figure. Bucky and Steve laughing together. 

When Bucky looked up again, there was so much emotion in his eyes that Steve was overwhelmed. Sam looked over Bucky’s shoulder at the drawings and let out a low whistle. 

“Looks like someone’s got a crush,” Sam teased with a good-natured smirk, and Steve chuckled and scratched the back of his head. 

“I kept that book secret for so long. I was embarrassed of it. But I kept thinking about it when we spent those two years looking for you, Bucky. I missed seeing your face. I’m...well, I’m glad I finally have it back.” 

Bucky closed the book gently and wrapped Steve in another hug, more carefully this time. 

“Thanks, Steve,” he whispered against the fabric of Steve’s suit. “It means a lot to me.” 

“Get a room!” Clint called, and the assembled Avengers laughed. 

“Hey, you  _ did _ put the Infinity Stones back, didn’t you?” Sam joked, and Steve grinned. 

“You bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> i still cant believe they did steve so dirty. he really fucked off to the 40s to go get some dead ladys coochie and left all his teammates behind LMAOOOOO that wasnt it so i made his character good again


End file.
